Schoolboy Sasuke
by Zack.12
Summary: Sasuke is a 15 year old kinky schoolboy slut. VariousSemesxSasuke. main NaruxSasu. Shotacon content. Smut. Hard yaoi. possible incest. AU. OOC. CHAPTER 8 UPLOADED
1. Afterschool Agenda

**SCHOOLBOY SASUKE**

_Warnings: Man x Boy Yaoi, Bordeline Shota-ish, Rated M, AU, OOC, a lot to mention._

_Characters: Various Semes x Sasuke_

_Disclaimer: This is Naruto fanfiction_

_Summary: Sasuke, the promiscuous schoolboy and his random adventures. Just read and Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : After School Agenda**

The room was slightly dark filled with books in dust covered shelves. My eyes were hazy blurred as it stared completely blank and half-lidded. My feet about to give up from standing as i get fucked hard against one of the shelves in this library. Pleasure racked althroughout my body all too much that i'm garbling incoherent words with my loud whimpering noises across the room. I learned not to keep my moaning down since nobody ever comes in on this abandoned area at this time of day.

"ahnnn.."

"Hmm...look at that...your little greedy hole is eating my cock and fingers so beautifully, so tightly." he spread my ass open with his thumbs, and pushed them together with his cock while he looked down at our connectedness.

No matter how much tired i am, i tried to keep myself up in a lewd position, my right hand gripped tightly on the third column shelf, other hand spread open my ass cheeks as wide as i can and hips up to accomodate the appendages pushing in and out of my sore pucker.

"Aah more... mmmore... It feels so go-good... Hyaa harder..."

"What a very bad boy, you've been tempting me all day. I still can't believe that an innocent, straight A student like you is a naughty... hungry... cockwhore. haaa... you need to be punished thoroughly!" he pulled out all his cock, pushed my left leg up to his side supported by his elbows, and folded me in half, then slammed back in.

"nghnn...aah..ah.. sensei! Soo de-deeep!Please punish me...fuck me!... I've been a very bad boy..."

I shuddered at the new position. I brought my other hand to grip the shelves tightly. I turned my head below and saw my bouncing, tiedup, leaking cock and to his very red ,stiff rod going in and out, skin slapping skin.

My teacher always has a dirty mouth. I'm always turned on by his dirty talk. I love it when I'm called lewd names. It makes me hornier. The first time i had sex with him was six months ago. I've been lusting over him since the start of school, and he was too. We found ourselves inside this same library before, same place here he pushed me up the shelves and rubbed his hard cock into me, saying lewd things he wanted to do to me. Submissive as I am, I let him fuck me that whole afternoon and presently, here we still continued this dirty little deed every single day. This was the third round for the late afternoon explicit activity with my twenty six year old Math teacher.

"Like that?" he alternately rotated his hips and speared his cockhead to place pressure on my prostrate

"yess...sensei...nyaaa! feels so good! Th-there! Oh god! Oh god r-right there! Don't stop...!"

I wantonly thrusted back to get that amazing feeling and In turn, I felt him do me harshly, faster and deeper sending me pressed in spread wide, sore and drooling over my chest. I whined and moaned like a little whore that I am, begged him not to stop spearing at my abused prostate. The shelves were we stood kept rocking at the impact.

"Hyaaa! Aaah! Sensei...i wanna cum! I'm so clo-clo-ose..!"

My cock and hole twitch so painfully good, i'm about to cum again for the third time yet my cock tied up by his necktie. I don't want another dry orgasm. It hurts so bad.

"...sensei...sensei..."

"Beg, my dear." he spanked my asscheeks twice and kept ramming in increasing speed.

"Please, Please...Kakashi-sensei...!Please let me cum...let me cumm! I can't t-take it anymore...Please!" i sobbed and mewled and arched. I heard him chuckle from behind, then sudden my cock was untied from the soaked necktie.

"Alright..." He grabbed it and pumped it in time with his now shallow thrust.

"CUM NOW." all coherentness gone as spasms racked my body sending globs of boycum shoot from my penis coating the books and all over floor.

"NYAaaaa-haaannn...!"

A sudden temporary blackout happened to me, I slid down the floor,panting hard. his huge cock slipped out leaving me empty,gaping open and some cum earlier dripped my thighs.

"haaa...haaaa...aaa.."

My head was jerked up to his direction, slightly dizzy, the teacher telling me something but I couldn't figure him out due to lose of sensory thats until i felt his red cock close enough to my cheek and sprayed cum all over me, groaning loud. I was shocked at the sudden cum facial.

"Holy...ugh! Open your mouth!"

I opened my mouth just in time to taste the last four shots of its bitter-sweet thick semen on my tongue. I took his cock in my mouth fully, happily sucking it. I pulled it out swirling my tongue all to way to the tip lazily.

"Yes that's right, suck it like a lollipop. Swallow everything sensei has to offer." he massaged my hair as i continued to get everything out of it until it felt limp.

"hmm...your lollipop has delicious filling sensei." i licked my lips and fingers in delight while looking at him dazed and satisfied.

"You sure do love it." he smirked, "Yeah, I really love it sensei." I smiled lustfully at the teacher, still pumping. "No more?" he chuckled.

Afterwards, he pulled me up, my legs stood wobbly. He held me by his arms and suddenly dived to my face for a hard open mouthed kiss. Our Tongues played eachother, hungrily. I let him dominate me as he squeezed my asscheeks oozing with fresh semen not too long ago. We stopped and pulled off to breathe. He slowly licked the cum from my face, smirking and whispering lewd comments as he helped me get dressed again back to my usual nerdy self in uniform, unmessed hair and glasses. We got out of the library separately, him going out last to lock the oak door.

By the way, My name is Sasuke Uchiha, 15 years old. I'm a freshman prodigy and in an advance class. I may look like a typical cute, nerdy and innocent goody-two shoes, but, everybody have a worst dirty secret right?

I guess you already knew...

...

...

...

I'm a nymphomaniac schoolboy.

* * *

Author: _Just a random Naruto Smut and my very first post. This silly idea was the effect of too much soda and pizza. Sorry about the grammar mistakes. Bad english. I hope you like this. Please read and review. I'll post the next Chapter after the week! Thanks! ;D_


	2. Mr Train Pervert

**Mr. Train Pervert**

* * *

Later that day, I walked to the train station on my way home. It was crowded since its the time of the day people get out of school and work. I went in the train and stayed on my usual spot at the corner facing one of the windows. Bodies squeezed against bodies as each begin to fill up the entire train. Minutes after the train moved, I felt someone else's breath against my neck and hips grinding into my back intentionally.

"Keep quite." his husky voice sent shivered down my groin and the accent was amazing i could cum right there and then. A foreigner, I guessed.i closed my eyes, pretended I didn't notice so he could come on closer unto me like any pervert before.

His hands were big and began to place them on my hips, roaming his fingers inside my shirt, up and down my flat stomach going up to my sensitive nipples, brushing and pinching them both until they become hard nubs. I felt him smirk against my neck then licked my ear as he pushed himself harder against me earning him a small moan. I can feel his huge cock pressing at my back rubbing it down to my ass and back up.

His right hand began to unbutton my front zipper of my pants, sliding his huge calloused hand around my semi-hard dick and holding it right.

"You're not fighting are you pretty little thing? Does this mean you like what i'm doing to ya?" I nodded absentmindedly as he started to stroke me slowly. My precum began pool on my tip. He had just touched me seconds ago, it felt so good the wetness slid down my shaft making it easier for him to slide his hands.

"Horny little schoolboy aren't you. Haha. You smell so good too you turn me on. You make me want to fuck your tiny cumhole."

He continued to rub me until tha one hand pinching my nipples slid its way to my loose pants, pulling it half way down my asscheeks to squeezed each. The good thing about my gakuran top was that it looked big on me able to hide my ass from the obvious fact that this guy was about to fingerfuck me around dozens of people. I widened my stance and pushed my ass further up for his access.

I've been getting a few train perverts since last year and it's never new to me now. By this time i felt like i slowly begin to have a little of that exhibitionist fetish in me.

"Are you turned on by doing this in a public train? the anticipation of getting caught fucking excites you huh?" I pressed my forehead unto the window for support, now with open eyes and saw the young man's reflection behind my shoulders with an amused expression on his handsome face.

"Mmmhmm... Bo-both..I don't c-care. Please, just do it.."

"Great...an exhibitionist. Hm. Let's see how tight you are here." he smirked as he plunged in his middle finger so suddenly and easily. I gasped at the intrusion, I was still sore from fucking earlier but later paid no heed, I instinctively pushed up my ass to him willingly.

"Woah... The fuck... you're soaked." he said surprised as pulled his fingers out to check the substance. He chuckled sending shivers up and down my spine again.

"Is this what i think this is? You're dripping with sombody else's cum." He probed his middle finger in again adding his index until both knuckles gone, procedeed to jab inside fast.

His other hand pumped me repeatedly, pushed me up to the corner more, towering over my small form. I bit my lips to contain myself from moaning. He pushed in another finger at increasing speed and curled at that little spot that drives me crazy. oh god my body went to auto overdrive. I bucked my self unto his huge body on tippy toes.

"Yeah baby, that's right...fuck yourself on my fingers...ooh...feels good yeah?...Mmm give us a good show..." he licked my neck up to my ears, squeezed my cockhead and rubbed the tip lazily. I rocked back and forth to him for a minute until I realized what he meant, I gasped when i turn my head around to see an old man standing beside me. He had his pants soaked with a bulged on and he's shamelessly palming it. Two other men wore a business suits and casually stood there too, with a smirking expression lustful eyes glued to my body. I felt that it's not only them who knew, probably the people surrounding me knew what we've been up to. It makes me feel embarassed yet hot and excited for the attention.

"I see youre enjoying the attention as much as them watching you." his seductive whispers and touches caused a warm feeling across my body. I bit my lip when my cock twitched wildly.

"It got you even hornier..." I braced myself on the window, his fingers was intentionally prodding it away from the spot so i took initiative and went to drive them in and out faster.

"Nnnooo...dont..." Seconds later, I came dripping to the floor, moaning loudly. luckily, my moan was overlapped by the sound of the stopping train. My cum dripped to his hands and down my thighs. An arm caught my waist prevented me from the fall.

Slowly people started to file out one by one. The guy tucked me back to my pants.

"That was hot. Thanks." he said. I turned around to grab his shirt hem before he could go. First thing i saw and all i can focus on was his dark blue lustfilled eyes. My mouth went agap, i have never seen eyes that amazing before. And he's a handsome, tall, tan and blonde man. My eyes went down to his bulging area and its sure is big and aching. I bit my lips, I moved closer to him, smiling innocently.

"Let me help you with that."

* * *

Read and Review


	3. The Public Restroom

**Chapter 3**

**The Public Restroom**

.

.

.

7PM

We ended up going to a public restroom in the train station where usually not much people use at this time. I hurriedly kneeled infront of him and pulled down his zipper which enveloped his huge hard 8 inch cock. Its bigger than all other cocks I tried, with a red cut cockhead poking straight up, neat tuft of blonde pubes at his base, and his balls were almost as big as tennis balls but that's understandable since he's 6'3 and a foreigner. It will take me much effort to have sex with him concerning I'm a small asian boy only 5'1 in height.

I stroked his raging cock gently to my small palms, my thumb and four fingers couln't even touch eachother. He was thick. A lot thicker than my vibrating dildo. I licked my lips for preparation to suck his big head. The excitement started to build inside me just the thought of having it shove inside my hole reaching places that haven't been reached before, stretching me wide.

I slowly brought my tongue to his slittip licking it like a kitty. I heard the man hiss, I continued to move down his shaft slowly, thinking it was a sweet, dripping giant popsicle.

"...You're so huge...mmm..."

"Better to fuck your tight ass with this baby." I giggled sending another vibrations to his cockhead.

"I can't wait." i run my tongue up from base to head and sucked on the tip again.

"what a sexy dirty little mouth..." he grabbed the back of my head trying to get me to suck him more fully. I pooled my saliva inside my mouth before eating half of his pulsing cock. I played with his balls too kneading them slowly, I felt them hard as well. His precum leaked more through his hole, which brought my thoughts of how much cumjuice he could give me. My small pink cock already stiff and dripping. I'm also drooling.

"Let me." he grabbed my head, I let my hands fell down to my thighs to reach for my abandoned cock. I started to pump it at the same time he fucks my mouth slowly. Half of his cock was already down my throat. I looked at him as he goes further. I relaxed for his girth and he pushed some more until my nose could almost touch his fair pubic hair. He pulled his cock out and back again.

"Yeah...take it deep, nice and slow. Suck it and look at me. I'm going to come in a minute." looking at him, i was drooling over, saliva and cum mixed together. He pulled out halfway and let me suck his cock head again. In seconds, the shaft vein pulsed and I know whats next to come, he grabbed my head tighter to close over his shaft.

"Uugh!" he cummed loads and thick loads of his seed that my tiny mouth can't even swallow the rest, the sixth and seventh shot spilled messily out my lips. My mouths so full but I licked and gulped down , His cock was still as hard as I got them. He clutched it and pumped it alternately.

I cummed as well just seeing his cock go hard instantly.

He pulled me up afterwards, took off my clothes just to leave my socks and glasses on because he thought its kinky to fuck a sweet innocent and cute boy like me. This is mostly everybody else's forbidden fantasy.

He bent me over facing the washer and mirror. He asked me to lift up my left leg to the washer top to give him a better view of my asshole. There some copious cum dripped out of me due earlier's extra curricular activity with an upperclassman and a teacher who had loads to give to leave me sticky soaked.

"The guy did a great job filling you up. You probably like getting fucked eh."

"Hn. Actually there's... two of them...I thought I have pulled it all out." I mumbled still holding my foot up on the washer

"my...my... had it twice but you're still tight as I remember in the train. Have you tried a cock this big up your tiny fuckhole?"

I looked back at his cock and disapproved. I never had a cock that big. He gave me one of those sexy smirks and moved behind me.

"Well then, little schoolboy, This gonna be it we'll both gonna enjoy." he probed two of his fingers again to my pucker lips, pushing in, scissoring.

"nghhn..."

"I bet I'm bigger than those guys who fucked you. Its gonna sting when i begin to pound you with this big thing." I felt his hand left my hole thats until something hot and sticky pressed at the rim.

"feel how huge this is baby." he rubbed the tip of his cock against my quivering hole. His precum smeared against the other's sperm coating my ass and the feathery touch on my spine make me want to lose it again.

"aahnnn... I want it... " he held my hips to the cold washer tiles.

"now... Please... Fuck me..."

"Not yet, i wanna tease you more... it's amusing to watch such a pretty little thing like you begging." he run his tongue over my spine to my neck and sucked it. His chin laid on my shoulder, looking at me to the mirror.

"I'll definitely enjoy fucking you senseless. Hear you scream and beg me to pound you deep and hard as you take my cock to the hilt, feel it twist your insides that nobody has ever done before. And when i'll cum, i'll shoot loads of my hot seed in your flat belly and leave you gaping wide and fullof cum. You want that baby?" he said lustily into my ear.

"Ye-yes! I want it... what are you wa-waiting for...give it to me...stop teasing...nghhh..i'll cum again..."i looked to the mirror with begging eyes, breathing heavily, pushing my hips toward his badly want to fuck myself because I can't wait any longer.

"Then cum. Again and again. I'd love to see it."

My eyes went wide as he started to push four of his fingers inside instantly using the sperms as lubrication. i bucked against his harsh hands, sobbing with close eyes. Seconds gone, a tingling sensation shocked my whole body when a rough, long tongue wiggled its way inside my wet hole.

"Hyyaaa!" he spread my ass wider as he plunged in his tongue.

The older guy was rimming me, slurping the cum all out hungrily. It made me all sensitive that a tiny shiver happened and I spurted the sticky buttcum out of my hole. It came out thick blobs dripping to the tiled floor.

"What a dirty little boy, to have that load of cum inside of you... Mmm..." he sounded amused watching me. He spread my ass cheeks with his four fingers again and licking it more. His tongue was long and made lewd slurping noises.

"Oh god...please...i want it now... I'm begging you... Fuck me nnnow.." i sobbed closing my eyes tightly and fists turned white on the tiles.

"Pleaaase...Ah!" instantly, He grabbed my butt cheeks and spread them wider, sooner i felt the head pop in and he didnt move. i felt it in, hot, hard and huge beginning to rip me apart.

"oh god! Nyaaaa-uh!" Just about the head of his cock, he was able to reach my prostate. He pushed in some more slowly and it created a mindblowing friction to my canal which made me cum again.

"How'd you feel me baby? I see,You cummed again."

" ahnn...so h-huge! Uh..huge and thi-iiick... So good yet you'll gonna tear aaa... m-me..aaa..aah..."

"haha. You're so hot and tight as well."

We continued on the slow rhythm until I adjusted to the girth and went in fully. He pulled out all the way and slammed back in. He begun moving in ascending speed brushing past my abused prostate until the rocking increased more into frantic wild movements.

He slapped my ass a few times, and i enjoyed the feeling. It caused a tingling sensation throughout my body. He moved me to a new position without him pulling out. He pushed up both my feet on top of the washer facing the huge mirror, with thighs spread wide supported by his arms and my back against his chest. I can see all of myself in the mirror, sweaty, mouth hanging open, lust filled eyes behind my hazy glasses about to slip off my nose, my aching cock bobbing harshly. I watched myself; I watched him and his huge cock disappearing into my gaping greedy hole. It's a mouthwatering sight. I began to play with myself touching my nipples, my belly and my very sensitive cock.

"See yourself? You're so fucking damn sexy stuffed so full by me... Tell me how much you love my big fat cock fucking you ,pretty baby. Tell me how much of a cockhungry bitch you are..." he stared at me to the mirror, his blue eyes shining with pure lust.

"Yess...aah..haannn...i'm so stuffed with your huge co-cock..in my aaah... I love it..oh god! fuck me in more ways you can..."

"little boy, you'll gonna get it so hard and deep i assure you." the wild thrusts were unbearable creating loud slapping noises of skin contact. my toes curled, my breath come in short loud pants and I climaxed for the nth time sending my pearly white cum shoot straight to the washer.

Not yet fully recovered, He changed me into a new position, pushed me to lie on the floor on my back and knees pressed on my chest. He fucked me again. I kept shouting 'more', 'fuck me', 'harder', 'deeper' not minding whoever will hear us from this public comfort room. I've become so sensitive to his cock that about every five to ten minutes he speared my spot accurately, I would cum and he kept coaxing me.

Oh god. He's a beast. I'm so spent and sore and stuffed. I even blackouted twice on the process. The moment I opened my eyes, in semi-conscious state, i was riding his cock to the hilt while he's lying down on floor pushing me up and down, wildly thrusting hips made me bounce on his lap hard like a ragdoll.

"can you feel it in here...?" he glided his large hands along my abdomen massaging the bulge his cock made when he didnt try to move. I sat still feeling all of it.

"yes..yes..your cock..in m-mmy belly... soo deep is twisting... inside out." He slides his hands up and down my sides. He finally rested it on my neglected cock, he stroked it slowly.

"And what do you like to happen now?" he grunted

"...mmm...i'd like it to get...filled up... Have me...FULL-of-YOUR-CUMmmm." Though a bit tired, I put all my remaining strenght to bounce myself on him. He hadn't cummed yet. I need his cum. I leaned down closer to his chest, put my hands on his shoulders for support, folded my legs up for leverage and thrusted down heavily per emphasis of the word. I rolled my hips back and forth, squeezing his shaft in the process.

"Move. Please move." He groaned underneath, i felt the pulsing vein again and its twitching. he thrusted up a couple of times again, wildly. Next of the words i tried to say come out as garbles especially with that one hard, deep thrust upwards.

"nyaaanngh!" i tightened up,my back arched and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as another intense orgasm happened. My cum exploded like fireworks flying across our stomachs and chests. My face fell on his chest as he kept that deep, hard thrusts of his cock that soon knotted inside my belly to shoot spurts of hot thick cumjuices.

"your cummm...mmm..." i whimpered on his chest, panting hard and still shaking on top of him. Its like his hot cock electrifies me with each release. He held me tight shooting longer than i expected. It kept twitching and drilling in. It kept on coming and coming like a water hose full impact.

There's just two things happen to me after sex with intense orgasm, either i faint or i convulse tremendously for minutes.

The station comfort room filled with harsh pants and smelled so much like musky sweat and semen. We relaxed in that position unmoving, my spasms lighted down and his limp cock still lodged inside.

With good amount of rest, I sat up from his lap groggily supported by my hands on his chest. Even though his was already limp, it still felt big. I found my belly bigger for about an inch or so. The hot bucket cum stuck inside for sure. We both looked at eachother's drenched selves for a minute. He looked so sexy especially with that smirk on his face. He licked his bottom lip and lifted his hips for a slow, narrow thrusts to my sore hole.

"hnn..no..stop...stop... Sorry i can't take it anymore..." i spoke with a tired hoarse voice.

"... I'm so drained."

"Then, pull out now baby or I might fuck you again if it stays in longer."

I slowly pull his cock out of me. I tightened my thoroughly fucked asshole to prevent semen from leaking messily but it still leaked anyway to his shaft and down to my thighs.

"Oh fuuuuck... You're a beast, You filled me up so good." his laugh filled the room.

We walked out the restroom groomed back and satisfied. He invited me to have a short dinner chat at a cafe afterwards, and I found out his name was Naruto, 20, he's in college two blocks away from my school. We decided to see eachother again so I gave him my email when we parted. I didn't realized it was past 10pm and my brother called for the sixth time if i was back home now. I called my brother so he won't get worried, I lied that it was about having an overtime due to a schoolwork.

.

.

.

**Author:** sorry about this non-edited story. I'm bored.

Please tell me what you think or any suggestions on what to do for Sasuke? :P there's a lot more kinks in the next chapters.

Read and review! :P


	4. Morning Conduct

Warning! Warning! Warning! Hard Smut BoyxBoy. Multiple Pairs and Sasuke Shota.

_Chapter 4_

_Morning Conduct_

* * *

Thursday morning came, the day started with our PhysEd class, everybody walked down the path to the locker room to change into our attires. Four boys watched as I peeled off my school uniform. I knew what they wanted, it's always been like this before class starts. each one gets a quickie, they got me stuffed one at a time until the bell signals, whether they cum or not we have to get to class on time.

PhysEd was followed by breaktime, we always get to resume our little orgy at the back of the gymnasium. It started three months ago when two of them caught me playing with a buttplug in the showers.

Right at moment, back of gymnasium, breaktime, I'm on my hands and knees, fucked deep by a classmate whose a swimmer athlete with brown shaggy hair, tattoed face. I always admired athletes because of their stamina and lean, not to muscled built. Three cocks surrounded me in a triangle, the two of the boys I remember was from the student council, the redhaired and longhaired brunnette, both stoic and well respected in school. Lastly, the older guy, he is seventeen with pineapple tied-up hair and has a girlfriend but still decides to fuck me at occasions. I sucked hard on those three cocks alternately, or two at a time, deepthroating, stroking them together if I can as I thrust back to the powerful hips fucking me.

"Shit! Oh fuck fuck...yeah! Why are you always so tight even if we do you over everyday?" the shaggy haired boy hissed quietly as he thrust in more fiercely, digging his blunt nails unto my hips.

"keep it down, will you Kiba.." brunnet said

"Aah... But this feels too fuckin' good!" he whined

"Troublesome... Do it quick and quietly. I'll have my turn next." the older guy mumbled

"Yeah, Yeah...mind your own businesses pals." he scoffed

"Tch." the redhaired boy usually never say anything

"mmmhpf!"

I moaned through my stuffed mouth, saliva and precum droolled over my chin as I popped the cocks out and continued.

"...Our cocks are delicious aren't they?"

"mmm...yesh...it tasht sho good."

"haha what a slut you are..."

Four of them have different cocks, it makes sex more exciting and pleasurable. Kiba has the thickest cock among the group, as thick as four of his fingers. Shikamaru has the longest, 6 and a half, with a slight curve upwards and huge mushroom shaped head with each push puts pressure on my prostate. Neji is average, not too thick or long but his cockhead has a bulbous tip that can even cum as huge as Shikamaru while Gaara's uncircumsized cock is fun to suck at, with smooth, round head and a slit that is very sensitive, he goes both ways too.

They kept pumping and pumping until the redhead slid under me, causing a 69 position. He sucked my cock in his mouth as well as plunged his fingers into my hole in time with the doggy thrusts.

"Yes! Fuck me... Fuck me! oooh...nggnhnn..." my wobbly left hand grabbed the redhaired's cock and pumped it in rhythm. My hair was grabbed by pairs of hands, immediately stuffing my mouth once again by those two gorgeous cocks infront of me. The impact of being penetrated to all holes were intense, Too frantic that i couldn't stay up any longer. My eyes rolling up to meet my eyelids. My moans muffled by sweaty, delicious cockmeats. I was having a sensory overload, it caused me to cum again prematurely before these three and unconciously squeezing the shafts of these boys altogether.

"Hyaaaa!"

"Squeeze it like that." the brunette slapped my butt

"FUCK yeah."

"Nnnggh...ooh.."

"Hnnn."

"Shit I'm gonna cum inside...you..." Kiba accelerated his thrust animalistically

"Aah! Just do it...nnmmph!"

"Ugh! Y-Yeaaa.." Kiba sent his hot cum deep to my hole in one final deep push that I gagged on the cock I was sucking on. The other boys alternately shot their sperms down my throat and Gaara's flew splashing to my chest bathing me with thin sheet of his pearly sticky juices.

"...look at that drenched loose hole bro." he slowly took out his cock and spread it wide to show it to Shikamaru who instantly positioned his cock. I was shaking from cumming and they didn't gave me time to breathe when another cock was jammed in inside me.

"My turn." he pushed in his long cock easily. To my surprise, he hasn't cum which i was expecting Kiba to last longer. He wasted no time,he started plunging in and out with a rhythm and urged me to sit on his lap in one slapping motion that sent me filled by him to the hilt.

"Uggh! Ah! Aha! Deeep..."

The brunnet kneeled beside me, kissing me with his skillful tongue, sliding it down to my neck and nipples. The redhead rolled over to crouch, still sucking and stroking my cock. The athlete positioned on the opposite side of Neji. His cock dripped wet so I grabbed a hold of it and put it inside me mouth tasting the same cum that embedded in me moments ago.

"Nghhnn..."

"...suck my cock...bitch." he moaned

Neji bit one of my nipples, I mewled causing vibrations on the athlete's cock.

"Mmmm..."

"I wanna fuck him now. Are you done?" the brunnet looked over to Shikamaru who grunted.

"We've only have thirteen minutes left." He looked pissed at the older guy who continued thrusting in me.

"Troublesome..."

I felt Shikamaru laid back bringing me with him, now I lay down with my back on his chest and my legs spread open for the others.

"Double fucking?" Neji raised one eyebrow, amused

"Yep. Get on with it."

"huh? Nnnoo. Waiit..." I was shocked, I wriggled from the hold but the older guy is strong.

"Shut it. It's not like your not stretched thoroughly, Uchiha" Kiba laughed

"Just relax." Neji massaged my stomach and down to my thighs, he went above me to position his cock at my entrance. Shikamaru pulled out just a bit asking me to spread my buttocks wider. I waited for the second intrusion until pain ripped in my body.

"Haaa! Oh god!" my eyes widened It caught ne by surprise but it felt good. Neji spreaded my asscheeks more and then thrusted alternately with Shikamaru.

"NGHH!...haa...haa...yes..fuck." I felt likethe double penetration was like Naruto's own cock. It's not as long though the thickness was like him.

"hnnn...more." intake of breath for seconds and the slow pounding started until it increased.

"Ah! Ah! so good...oh god." I screamed away from Kiba's cock and he just let me. I somehow forgot that we're at the back of the gymnasium, still in school.

"Uchiha loves getting gangbanged! He can pass up as one of those AV sluts!" Kiba yelled. Stroking his hard cock furiously beside my shoulder, occasionally brushing his cocktip over my sensitive nipples.

"You should be a porn star."Gaara kissed me for a moment, his fingers also playing on my nipples.

"Mmmmnn..."

Minutes later, clicking and flashing lights appeared. Kiba just took out his phone from elsewhere we didn't know and directed the camera to us.

"Take out that damn camera." Gaara growled, irritatted at the lights. kiba just grinned at him. He clicked a couple of shots, annoying the redhead even more.

"If that comes out, i'm gonna kill you."

"Feisty huh. Come here." he grabbed gaara's neck and kissed full on the lips with tongue acion going on. He pulled him in between my head, bending him over my supine body and towards to Neji. His cock dangles above my face so i licked it over the tip causing the redhead to moan at that same time Kiba penetrated him without warning, causing him to jerk down on my throat.

"FUCK!"

"Aauugh!"

The five of us joined together creating frantic movements. Those two cocks were unbelievable. It hurts but it feels good. Shikamaru's hands keep pushing my hips down to meet both of their thrusts. Gaara was suddenly pulled out by Kiba and they resumed their activity separate from us.

"I'm about to come..." Shikamaru muttered slamming in faster.

"Same he-here..."

"Keep it going... keep it going...haa.."i panted

"Oh shit here it comes." My sphincter got tighter when the three of us simultaneously cummed. Luckily, Neji was able to pull out slightly, shooting on my anal ring while Shikamaru was deep inside filling my insides. Their cocks popped out with a lewd sound, I tilted my head to the side to find Kiba and Gaara still fucking and close to completion. I somehow felt sleepy all of a sudden but when about to close my eyes, I was rolled to the side and was penetrated again by none other than the redhead. Deep, fast thrusts from Kiba being connected to the Gaara as well pushed my face and upper body to the floor. Next thing happened, Gaara cummed inside me and Kiba pulled out because the redhead doesn't want it and just cummed all over my body.

We laid there until the first bell rang, we got up and went to the showers to clean up for next class. Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara got out first going to separate classes and I was left with Kiba who moved in my cubicle. Who was clearly and unsurprisingly still has a hard on. He pressed himself behind me, holding me by the waist and nipped at my ear.

"One last round." he whispered

"Hn."

"Come on, this will be really quick." he didn't wait for my reply he just pressed me against the cold tiles wall and pushed his cock inside with one stroke. Cold water hitting on us as we fucked another round fast and shallow hitting on my bundle of nerves precisely. I was trembling on my toes, holding on to the shower faucet to keep my balance.

"Aah...aah..." Our moans echoed throughout the shower room.

"Nyaaannn...nnn...!"

"ngh."

"Ha! The-there! Faster!" he carried me up and pounded as fast. i felt his vein pulsed and its soon enough. Just when were close to climax, we heard some students laughing through the window atop this shower room. it's the seniors.

"hnnn...Se-sempai... They're h-he-aaaa.."

"Ssshhh...almost there. Tighten up and Hold on..." i held tighter on the faucet for those last six rapid thrusts as the seniors went inside the shower room one by one.

"Mmm...mnn...!" i convulsed against the cold wall when i climaxed, bit my lips to shut my self. Kiba finally came again, rushing hot streams of his seed into my stuffed canal. He pulled out and the white pearly liquids were sliding down my thighs in thick amount. He pushed in and repeated three times, fascinated to watch it drip on his dick and to the floor.

Three people cummed inside me twice since this morning. This brunette, thrice.

"You're so lewd." he whispered "you have the buttplug?" I nodded. Looking to my handy kit on the rack that contained everything from personal soap, shampoo, lotion etc.

"Ehe." He took the small fingerlike buttplug out of the kit and inserted the toy to the hilt discontinuing the escape of cum.

"Eat it up tightly."

I went in class eight minutes late on clock and Kakashi sensei was there looking pissed.

"It's unusual that you're late today, Mr. Uchiha"

"I'm sorry Sensei, I don't have any excuse." i bowed

"Okay then. Stay afterclass you need to be punished." there was a micro miniscule smirk and glint in sensei's eyes as he followed my walk to my table before he returned to writing on the chalkboard.

* * *

**A/N: ** Due to review requests. Thank you very much readers for your awesome suggestions! Please Read and Review more. Leave me messages for new suggestions. I'm uploading the next Chapter in a few days when reviews get higher. This going to be great because I have lots of time to write. :)

Preview for Next Chapter:

_"Hello?"_

_"Hm..Naruto..it's me.." i called the foreign guy who i met at the train a week ago._

_"Oh, How are you doing pretty baby?"_

_He chuckled through the line, i can hear the sheets shuffling._

_"I'm so horny right now..."_


	5. VideoPhone

WARNING! Just PLOTLESS SMEX.

Chapter 5

**Video/Phone**

* * *

It's a friday night, i usually stay in the house at the start of weekends while my brother's out partying or having a partime work. Since I'm alone most of the time on weekends, i do get bored.

I went to my drawer, picked up something and walked straight to the bathroom. I stripped myself completely, placed the camera infront of me and positioned on my hands and knees. My pink hole with a butt-plug's directly at the camera lens and started to do my work. Kakashi-sensei told me to place it in there during the whole teaching session. He wanted me to stay stretched as possible so he can fuck me straight after class.

I pushed a finger inside, two and then three altogether making squishy noises as little bits of cum started to drip down my pale thighs. I whimpered spreading it wider and holding my breath to push it all out. They plopped on the tiled floor making a sticky mess.

"ooh...haa haa..." i panted and I rolled over to my back, my right elbow supporting my upper body, legs spread open. I pulled out my fingers and grabbed my red 7" vibrator dildo. I licked it thoroughly before slowly pushed it in, without turning it on. The camera recorded the scene. Everything i'm doing, how my body spasmed, how I moaned wantonly as i imagined that this was a real cock buried in me. My pink nipples were so sensitive they've turned red and pointy even just I pinch them they're so sensitive. My left hand slid up and down carefully to my chest and downwards, I gripped my pink shaft stroking it slowly feeling the precum slide down to my thighs and hole. I pushed in the dildo more it went to the hilt.

I looked lustily at the camera as i did this. Moaning wantonly on my back. I can't help it. I'm a dirty, horny, naughty boy...I love cocks and I love being watched while I play.

Few minutes past I've become impatient, its so hard doing this alone so i walked to my bedroom bringing my camera along to place it on my dresser. I looked for my phone and dialled a number until his sleepy, sexy voice vibrated to my ears sending tingles across my naked body in bed.

"Hello?"

"Hm..Naruto..it's me.." I called the foreign guy who I met at the train a week ago.

"Oh, How are you doing pretty baby?" He chuckled through the line, I can hear the sheets shuffling.

"I'm so horny right now..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Haann... I can't stop thinking about your cock. I miss it."

It's been four days I haven't seen him on the train and no matter how many times I get myself fucked it still can't compare to his rough hard fucking. I van't deny that he's my current obsession. I can't find anyone as handsome and as great as him right now. Our relationship is platonic, no mutual feelings just sex.

"hm. Pretty baby is lonely. But aren't you getting your slutty hole fucked all the time?"

"Mmm. Yours is so much better. I think about it all the time, how big it is, how wide you stretch me...aaah...and how much it filled me...nnmnn..."

"...I'm masterbating to your voice and fucking with a dildo, by the way. Let's play?" I giggled.

"Naughty boy...I'd love that" he said and I smiled through the phone

"What are you wearing tonight baby? Are you lying on your back?"

"Nothing and I'm flat on my back." I placed my phone on the side of my head and turned it on to loudspeaker.

"Okay. Pull out the dildo baby, let's do it my way." his sexy voice turned me on more. I slowly pulled the dildo out earning him a small moan.

"...Just your voice turns me on so much..."My precum slowly turned to small pools on my cocktip, I wiped it spread it down my shaft and hole.

"Hnn. Same here. ready?"

"Yes."

"Start by pumping your cock slowly and imagine it's me doing it. Do it baby... Show me."

"hmm...okay...mmm...aah... mmm...I'm pumping it up and down. it's so wet with precum."

"Great. Feel me baby..I want to hear you more."

"naru...you feels so good...you like it when I moan like a whore?" I asked innocently

"Yeah. You sound so sexy. I'm hard for you baby."

"I wish I could see that cock... hnn." Naruto laughed lightly on the line, the sheets shuffling on the other side.

"You wanna suck it?"

"Mmm, Ofcourse. I'm already sucking my fingers imagining its yours." i put my fingers on my mouth, coated the saliva on them, intentionally making squishy noises so he could hear it on the phone, some would escape from my mouth and drool towards my neck, i spread them to my nipples too..

"Fuck baby. Don't you have your parents at home?"

"No, They're always not around. I just live with my brother."

"Where is your brother then?"

"Work."

"Does he know you're a naughty little slut?"

"aann... No. It's a secret."

"...hmm..."

"Naruto, I'm gonna put my fingers in me."

"Get on your knees, chest flat on bed and ass high. Ram in your fingers and start stretching" I shuffled to my bed,almost forgetting that i'm recording myself so I changed my angle view for the camera. I slowly plunged my fingers one by one until all them are knuckle gone.

"aah..aah... my fingers all...in...four of them."

"Come on stretch it wide for my cock... Hmm...Let me hear you." I pushed in my fingers repeatedly, my left hand brushing my cock back and forth on the bedsheet spreading cum all over it.

"yes..aahn.. so stretched. Please fuck me now Naruto... i want to... feel you deep inside me..aaa... I'm so horny. Talk dirty to me." I pleaded and he growled throatily through the line.

"Damn, horny bitch. Push in your dildo to the hilt and turn it on max. Fuck yourself hard and fast like I did you,baby. Take my fat cock like a little hungry boyslut you are..."groaning, I pushed the dildo in instantly, it wasn't as big and as thick as Naruto's but the vibrating feeling was so intense it scraped the walls of my canal and to my prostate.

"oh yes..o yess... Fuck meeee...hyaaa...aaa..Naru...oh god...fuck me..."

I wildly shook in bed creating loud creaking and delicious noises. I pushed and pulled it causing a wonderful friction to my walls. I heard Naruto groaning and encouraging me on with his dirty language.

"Yes baby fuck your dirty little cumhole. I want to hear you. Oh shit I want to pound you inside out and cum so hard."

"Nnn...Naru...Naru...nyaa! fuuu-aah! Give me your huge... fat... cock."

"Oh yeeaaah... Fuck. Are you gonna come?"

"I'm so... close...! aammm...please make me come Naruto..."

"...Hnn..."

"Hyaaa...nnn...!i'm gonna..gonna...aah..!" my eyes rolled at the back of my head and it all became fuzzy I didn't hear myself scream loud as multiple streams of cum after cum exploded. I fell flat on bed limp, gasping and panting, staring off to space. This felt so damn good. I took few more breaths oxygen that allowed me to come back to my senses. I heard him groan animalistically loud on the line. He cummed his beastly hot cum. I can imagine. We both breathe hard on the line.

"FUCK! Baby...ugh..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Baby? are you awake...?"

"Ye-yeah..." my voice came out raspy

"I thought you passed out."

"No. Almost though." I scoffed, he continued chuckling through the line.

"Next time we'll get on cam-to-cam. I wanna see your face."

"I can't see you this summer break?" I pouted

"I don't know, baby. I got work but let's try."

"Okay. right now, just send me a picture of your cock and I'll send you back."

We ended the conversation after such hour of phone sex. Soon then a message popped on my inbox showing a picture of his huge spent cream coated cock. I licked my lips hungrily. Yum. It was a shame that much cum have put to waste. I looked at my phone as I brought my lazy cum stained fingers filled my mouth imagining it was his. I rolled on my bed and pulled out the dildo. I got up and walked to the dresser where my camera sat and stood facing it, showing the places where I cummed on my body. I smirked to myself.

I placed it face level next, holding out my phone with Naruto's cock picture close to my face. I licked my lips sexily before i pressed it to a stop.

I replayed the video on my camera, satisfied with the result, I saved it on my laptop and sent it to Naruto's email messenger.

_Sasuke: Thanks, Naru. xoxo_

Few hours later, my phone sounded.

_Naruto: Shit. Baby, I can't resist to see you now._

* * *

**Preview Next Chapter  
**

_"Show me how you suck on a popsicle, Sasu-chan." his deep voice cooed on my ear as I sat on his lap unwrapping the sweets._

_"But is this free for me, nii-san?"_

_"Yes. Its all yours." he smiled.I started licking the red popsicle slowly, slurping my way up and down to where it drips. _

_I felt nii-san held me tightly. He made weird hums and groans, his hips were bucking up on my backside like he had an itch. I felt his fingers going up and down my ribs gently that it tickled._

**A/N: **This is somehow funny. lol. Anyways, Thanks for the reviews again! That was awesome. I had a boost and some laughs when I read your reviews. One reviewee posted that I watched too much hentai material, Yea I guess so and I blame it on my brother for having too much of them in display. :P Please Continue to Read and Review. Next Chapter is up next week with a new character and with so much WARNING.**_  
_**


	6. Blue Eyes

**WARNINGS!  
**

**SHOTA CONTENT! Lemon, OOC, AU.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

**Blue Eyes  
**

Its summer break. I woke up kind of late in the morning. I got a call from my brother that he'll be late home tonight due to work so I decided to start doing the chores for the day and take bath afterwards. I dont go out much if it wasn't schooldays and I miss having sex. The last time was with Naruto but it wasn't even real sex, it was phone sex with a toy.

Speaking about toys, I ordered through the adult online shops. I faked my information since I'm way too underaged for these things. Aniki doesn't know about this but I have actually quite a few now on my hidden stash. Right now, I'm expecting my 10" transluscent dildo to arrive today.

I was in the bathroom, taking a bath while fingering and jerking myself to relieve my tension. This was an addiction that I can't stop ever since I knew about it at age eight. A candy shop owner taught me everything. He was around twenty five when i met him, had blonde shaggy hair, blue eyes, and with sharp, handsome features which reminds me of Naruto though that man's skin was a lighter color and not as badboy-looking as Naruto.

I can never forget how he made me feel those days. I have grown to be a wanton slut because of him.

_[Flashback]__***_

"Show me how you suck on a popsicle, Sasu-chan." his deep voice cooed on my ear as I sat on his lap unwrapping a lollipop

"But is this free for me, nii-san?"

"Yes. Its all yours." he smiled. I started licking the red popsicle slowly, and slurping my way up and down to where it drips. I felt nii-san held me tightly. He made weird hums and groans, his hips were bucking up on my backside like he had an itch. I felt his fingers going up and down my ribs gently that it tickled.

"Nyan. It tickles!" I giggled and moved around on his lap. Suddenly, i felt something hard and huge poking my buttocks. I stopped, looking at Minato-nii confused. He gave me a small smile and asked me to continue eating my popsicle before it melts. I did but that huge thing was disturbing.

"Nii..." I whined, turning around to face his flushed features "Ahn. Are you okay?... Something big poking under..."

"Don't worry about that Sasu-chan, just continue." he whispered more breathily

"But..." I said worriedly pouting at him. As I turned my body fully to straddle him so i could see nii-san's face, that huge thing now poked on my thighs and everytime I rub my body against it, Nii-san would gasped a little. I made an experimental thrust to it slowly and Niisan had that expression again. I stopped afraid to hurt him more.

"Nii-san... you got sore... You hurt? think I should..." said, wide eyed, prepared to move down from the stool.

"I'm alright. Just stay here." Nii-san held me tiightly.

"Umm...What should Sasu-chan do to make you feel better?" i cocked my head to the left, confused. Nii-san just smiled and suddenly, he pulled my head to him and kissed me on my lips. Something was inside my mouth wriggling and poking at my throat. I struggled to breathe.

"Hiyaaa...mm..uhnn..."  
"hmm.."  
"Ughnn..."

He pulled away in a minute, I remained motionless and panting hard to catch my breath from the sudden action.

"ah...haa...haa...Minato-nii..." I blushed hard thinking about how weird was the kiss. My mom usually kiss me on the lips but I've never felt something like this, it was so good. I looked up at him and he was staring with those strange blue eyes.

"Say my name, Sasu-chan." he whispered with our foreheads and noses close to each other.

"Mina...aa.." He made a slow upward thrust. Now that I felt it more, it was a lot bigger. It rubbed throught my thighs and reached to the back.

"One more time." he lifted me a bit and pushed down in a sliding manner, slowly.

"Mina..to... nii..san."

"hmmm. Better. You make me feel good,Sasu-chan." his voice was hoarse and unsteady. with those words he said, it made me feel happy.

"Re-Rea..lly?" i beamed

"Yes. You should call me by name more often. How'd you feel?"

"o-okay. It... felt good but weird too Minato-nii..."

"You hate it?" I shook my head furiously, wide eyed at Minato-nii.

"No!"

"Good, because I always wanted to do it to you Sasu-chan...can you do it for me?"

"Aah...As long as it makes Minato-nii feel good Sasu-chan want it to." I blushed

"Then, move for me Sasu-chan." one of his hand held my back as I begun to move slowly like he did and the other hand brushed along my side and up my chest. My unoccupied hand held on to his shoulders for support.

Minato-nii glanced to my hands, finding out my popsicle was a melting mess. He held my hand and ate the last piece before licking my fingers clean with his tongue.

"Nooo.. Don't nii-san! My hand is dirty..." Minato-nii just chuckled. He pulled me closer again and we both moved. My shirt was pulled up , his fingers were touching my nipples. Soon he was twicking, pinching, dragging his cold tongue and sucking it.

"Aah..Mi..Minato-nii...aah.."  
"You're so cute Sasuke-chan." he was about to kiss me again when the shop doorbell rang, a costumer went in. Minato-nii immediately brought us down from the stool. He fixed my hair and my clothes before walking to the counter to talk to the lady when she appeared.

"I think you should go home now, Sasu-chan." he knelt down ifront of me when the lady was gone again to grab her things.

I looked at him blushing hard, my hand tugged at the base of my shirt "umm...Can I come by tomorrow?"

"Ofcourse you can." he smiled

"Then...Then... Nii-san and Sasu-chab can do it again?" he looked shocked for a moment. Minato took a deep breath and sighed

"Okay,Sasuke-chan. But let's keep everything a secret, you understand?"

"Yes! I will!"

I waved back at him as i exited the small shop. My heart kept thumping on my chest. I can't wait for tomorrow. As I was walking home my thoughts keep bringing back to the hard thing inside Minato-nii's pants.

Tomorrow came, I still sat on his lap and he continued to do those weird things that made me feel good. I asked him about the huge thing poking my butt and soon he explained that it was his cock and that it was painful so I need to help him with it. He taught me how to relieve it.

"Blowjob."

"Blowjob? What's that?" I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"It's when you suck and lick a cock Sasu-chan."

"uhnn? Suck?Lick? Like a popsicle?"

"Yes. You're a smart little boy." I giggled at his remark. "So, come here Sasu-chan, pull down the zipper..." I crawled on the floor towards nii-san and slowly pulled down the zipper of his pants. I heard him hiss a little, it might be really painful for him that I felt bad I went to hurry up and help him.

Once The pants was done, his long hard cock sprang up hitting me on the face. White stuff was already spilling from his tip. He hissed again.

"Minato-nii..." I was unsure of what to do but my fingers acted on impulse, they touched it and was very hot and hard and thick.

"Yesss... Up and down, Stroke it Sasu-chan...stroke it...like that..."I did what he asked me. I was mesmerized at his cock. The tip was red and leaking just like my favorite lollipop but Minato-nii didn't asked me to lick it so I can't.

"Minato-nii... Can i...can I...lick it...? I wanna lick it."

"Oh god. You can, baby. Lick it, suck it all you want. You make me feel good." I started to experimentally lick his tip, the gooey liquid tasted bitter but I don't want to disappoint niisan so I continued. I licked him down slowly. He instructed me on how to do it next with his hand on my head and his hips thrusting slowly and faster and faster it goes. I sucked him continuously but only the head goes into my small mouth. I heard him groan every now and then, he felt really good and I was encouraged. I felt hot liquid shoot to my mouth minutes later. It was too thick that I mess up some of it on my lips.

"Ughhhnnnmm!" i almost choked, spit the cum on the floor and swallowed some. I sat there coughing and panting.

"I'm...sorry...I'm sorry nii-san..." I looked scared at nii-san

"It's okay baby. It's your first. Did you swallow some?"

"Yes, i did."

"You like it?"

"..." I pouted.

"You'll learn to Sasu-chan."

"What's it called,Nii-san? It's not pee right?"

"It's not, it's my cum...my semen."

"Semen?"

"Yes baby. Now, show me your tongue." i opened up and he kissed me, using his tongue again poking the back of my mouth. A minute we shared, he pulled away licking the sticky goo on my cheek.

"I promise I'll do good next time."

"Swallow everything next time." he told me as i nodded.

Days passed, everytime I visit Minato-nii, we do those weird things. He asked me weird favors and I happily oblige to do them. So far what he taught me were the handjob and blowjob. I was getting good at it he said. Even though I slightly don't like the taste of cum in my mouth, his encouragement helps though. I also found out how to do it my self and he asked me to show it to him. I never felt so good before but What i don't understand was that nothing comes out when i cum. That, he explained was because i'm too young yet to have an orgasm. When I turned nine, he taught me more at the back of his shop.

"Spread your legs wide Sasu-chan. Yes, like that." he coaxed me to lay on his office desk, half-naked. My cock stood hard yet small. It's tip was pinkish red and moist. I saw minato-nii licking his lips while looking at me.

"What are you going to teach me next Minato-nii?" I blushed hard, seeing myself on the door mirror.

"What will make you feel real good." he nipped on my neck

"hnnn but I thought my pee-pee and nipples make me feel good..." I looked confused at him

"No, Sasu-chan. This will be different..." he grabbed his huge cock straight up, pumping it. All i can do was stare at it, mouth watering at the delight of sucking it again.

"See this?" He took out a long, thin red toy from the drawer. It looked so much like his but I don't know what it's called. "This is a dildo. Your new toy."

Minutes later, I was sucking on the dildo. Minato-nii wanted it wet with saliva. I didn't know what he's supposed to do with it. He was infront of me, pinching and sucking my nipples and roaming his hands around my body. He took out the dildo from my mouth and replaced them with three of his fingers, sucking them like how I saw him do before.

"Wet enough Sasu-chan." he grabbed my hips overthe edge of the desk and spread me open.  
"Ready?" i nodded, blushing hard. His middle finger prodded my hole teasingly until it went in, I gasped.

"Aah!"  
"You are so tight. It's eating my fingers, baby."  
"It hurts Minato-Nii. Your fingers...Please take it out..nghn!"  
"ssshh... It'll feel good in a second." he plunged in his finger some more and it hit that spot that got me mewling into a wanton mess. That spot got me moaning in pleasure that can't be compared by just touching my cock or my nipples.

"Minato-nii! Minato-Nii! Aaah...haaa..." he slides in another finger and it goes on and on slamming hard into my spot.

"yess.. Call my name baby. It's so sexy." I didn't realize I was moving myself unto those fingers as I made lewd noises across the backroom office. I moaned in deject when he took out his fingers from my loose pink hole.

"Sasu-chan, you'll gonna show me now how to put in that toy." he walked to his chair and sat down, looking lustily sexy at me. I nodded briefly, licking the toy once more before positioning the tip upon my entrance.  
"Slip it in slowly, and tell me how much it feels good." I felt the cold, wet object easily entered. It was longer and thicker than Nii-san's fingers, i pushed in a couple inches more and it was slightly painful until I found that spot I loved the most. I saw Minato-nii played with his cock too, it red and hard, long and big.

"It feels so good Minato-nii..."  
"I see it does." his voice sounded hoarse. I was starting to feel a bit tired from doing it over and over again so Minato-nii came closer, held and dildo from my hand and started the pace for both of us. my eyes rolled at the back of my head and drooling to chest at the sensation of upcoming another orgasm in my small, young body.

"Nii-san! I..so weird..."  
"Feels good?"  
"Uwaaah! Aah... Aann... Hyaaa..."  
"You're so lewd, Sasu-chan. Open up more I wanna see that cute tiny hole." he said as he continued to pound it in and out.  
"Nghnnn...Hyaaa!...Nii... Nii..."

I trembled to heights as for the first time, tiny globs of white liquid spurted from my cock and over my stomach. It was intense that my first cum shoot out in strings of sticky amounts. I heard him groan above me too, later i felt the dildo was taken out and the tip of his cock touched around the rim of my entrance. It didn't move in another inch further. He just pumped himself on my entrance and all of a sudden he spilled his sperm over my hole as his fingers spread it wide open. Some of his cum slip inside me, some down my thighs, some had reached my chest. It was so hot... his cum...

"Minato-nii's...semen..." I laid there on his desk, sticky drenched and semi-conscious. The tip of his cock was still prodded to my hole, it was still hard and throbbing. "haaaa...haa..."

"Sasu-chan...Sasu-chan..." Minato-nii was panting hard too. He pushed his cock a little more, and I yelped at the hot sensation.

"Hyaa!"

"Sasuke-chan..." he kissed my cheek and whispered, "I can't control myself. I want to fuck you. Tell me you want more..."

"I...I..."

"Say it..."Nii-san held my thighs wide apart, looking at me with those strange blue lustfilled eyes.

"Ngh. Minato-nii-san..."

_[end flashback]***_

"Fuck, yesss..."

I've cummed on the shower tiles, my body slumped on the side of the wall. That memory was what made me like this, from that innocent popsicle-loving boy turned out to be kinky cock-craving slut.

* * *

**A/N:** How was that? You must all thought that was Itachi, huh? :P I have better plans for him in the next chapters. I hope you like this pairing although unusual but just imagine that it's an older version of Naruto. Daddy and son are both sexy. :D I have not written the next chapter 'cause I'm going on a holiday trip for 2 weeks. Please keep continue to Read and Review, I'll post once I get back! Guys, I love you and all your reviews. It made me happy :P

Please Read my New story: **The Window Voyeur**.


	7. NOTES & PREVIEW

**NOTES**

Hey guys, I'm back from more than a month-long gone. I'm terribly sorry I broke my promise and left you guys waiting! Some shits happened during vacation. I broke my arm and kinda my leg, been in the hospital for some recovery. I did type by one hand but it's difficult, my sister managed to help me but that's really awkward. o/_/o

I'm happy that some of you are really patient to wait for my recovery. I need some rests, and new ideas just popped out before I upload the seventh chapter so I have to retype it fast.

Special regards to **BossLady DollFace** by the way! This chapter is dedicated to her. I'll be putting schedule dates for uploading. It's every Monday in two weeks.

For questions about fic requests, you can PM me anytime. :D

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Chapter 7_

"Who.. really..aa..are you...?" I said panting.

He chuckles again as he got out to the edge of the bed. I couldn't see anything but I know he is taking off his pants. I hear the unfastening of the zipper. The lighting in the room sucks as well as my very bad vision. Just at that moment I am blindly looking for my glasses on the table drawer, he pulled my toes towards the edge.

"Eek...!" he startled me when he positioned me again wide apart against his abdomen, a very erect cock nudging my thighs "Oh god..." My penis twitched at the contact to such huge, hot, hard cock. "Tell me please..."

"I'll let you know by my cock...sweetheart..." his husky voice reverberated through my skin. Is it his real voice or just the effect of alcohol? Fuck it's hypnotizing.


	8. Night Visitor

**WARNING! ! !**

**JUST PURE SMUT AHEAD. CONSENSUAL RAPE.**

**Dedicated to the awesome reader/reviewer BOSSLADY DOLLFACE!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_NIGHT VISITOR_

It is on a summer weekend I wake up in the middle of night to hear the doorbell ringing. My brother has finally come home and judging by the noise outside, he is not alone. He brought his friends with him. I walk to the door, too groggy to mind that I just wore a oversized blue shirt and pink mini boxers. Yes pink. I love them. At the door I see my brother's smiling and I immediately latched at like a little boy. His friends from college stand behind, smirking as well which I surely know of what it meant.

Kisame, the tall, muscled guy with spiky hair and shark-teeth. Deidara, the handsome long-haired blond guy whose hair tied up in a high ponytail. Lastly, Sasori, the redhead who looks so much like Gaara-sempai and who often talks too. My brother doesn't know that two of his friends specifically Kisame and Deidara had sex with me before.

I smiled at my brother's friends acknowledging the known stares they give me. As they entered, I walked with them to the living room. Kisame is beside me and I feel his hand held my hips, sliding it back and forth, feeling it go down to squeeze my butt. I giggled when Deidara elbowed him on his side when Itachi-niichan turned around. They should be very careful especially around my brother. I don't really know what would happen if Niichan finds out.

"Aniki, I'm going back to sleep now. Please don't mess up the place while your drinking, I just cleaned it earlier." I faced my brother, staring up at his tall figure.

"Ofcourse Sasuke. I'm sorry you have to wake up. Have a good night sleep then." He gives me a tight hug. I love my brother. Sometimes I have this weird feelings of being infatuated with him. He is so fucking handsome or maybe this is just brother-complex.

"It's alright aniki, I always miss you when you're not home on weekdays". Itachi-nii smiled and ruffled my hair as I yawned.

On my way back to my room. I heard one of the guys asked about another guy coming in later but since I'm too sleepy anyways, that didn't register.

_Few hours later,_

I am awakened by the feel of my bed moving. My eyes partially opens to see a body looming above me. My vision is slightly fuzzy dark without my glasses and my night lamp isn't helping too to let me recognize the person.

"whaa..who...who are you..?" my eyes widened at the vague stranger inside my room and more importantly on my bed. He's definitely not Kisame or Deidara for I know. "What do..mmph.."

"Ssshh..." The person presses a finger to my lips. I paused for a second feeling him close to my face. Alcohol lingering in his breath. He is leaning close enough that I could also smell the faint mint his shampoo that is oddly familiar. The stranger's tongue begins to press against my collar bone, sucking it gently as rough,huge hands tried to slowly pull up my shirt to expose my nipples. Two of those places where I am so sensitive of.

"hnnn..." I stifled a moan. I am being molested by a stranger again. It's always inevitable. I have that RAPE ME SIGN above my head.

I grab his short hair with my fingers. This is definitely not Kisame or Deidara, they don't have this kind of hair but.. "Aaahn... Wait.."

I breathed in shock as his wet tongue surrounded one erected nipple after the other. "Sasori..."

"Oh god... Don't...nnn..." He chuckles softly yet continued to explore his tongue and hands on my body.

"Mhmm..nghn.." He slowly goes down to lick another sensitive part of my abdomen. Soon, I wasn't aware anymore that my boxers were taken off and now with legs open wide. His tongue at the tip of my weeping cock, teasing me with light licking of his tongue.

"Nn...Sasori... Please stop..." Sasori pumps my cock with his big fist. "Aaa..aniki is d-down sta-aairs..." he continued on, sucking and pumping me fast that I think I would burst any second.

"I'm going to cum...oh god..oh god..!"

"Go ahead." he spoke, releasing the cock from his hot mouth. His voice half registering in my mind when all of a sudden I cummed.

"Sasori...Sasori...hyaa.. naa..cu-cumming..." I cummed on high like every other orgasms. I lay still and unmoving on the bed, wide open to the stranger in front of me, which I doubt now isn't really Sasori.

"Who.. really..aa..are you...?" I said panting.

He chuckles again, moving to the edge of the bed. I couldn't see anything but I know he is taking off his pants. I hear the unfastening of the zipper. The lighting in the room sucks as well as my very bad vision. Just at that moment I am blindly looking for my glasses on the table drawer, he pulls my toes towards the edge.

"Eek...!" he startled me when he positioned me again wide apart against his abdomen, a very erect cock nudging my thighs "Oh god..." My penis twitched at the contact to such huge, hot, hard cock. "Tell me please..." I begged.

"I'll let you know by my cock...sweetheart..." his husky voice reverberated through my skin. Is it his real voice or just the effect of alcohol? Fuck it's hypnotizing. There's a hint of familiarity but I can't tell right now since my mind's in a haze.

"I think I don't need to stretch you any longer, this place is kinda loose already... slutty little boy you are." He hovers above me again and suck on my bottom lips. "You are so fuckin' cute. I'm gonna fuck you hard." He positions his engorged thing slowly thrusting inside me.

"Mmm... Mister...aaannn.. Fuck...fuck..."

"Yeah... baby, FUCK." he smirks, twisting back his tongue into my mouth, and moving his thick appendage in and out of me deep and slow.

"Aaaahn...mmm...nngh..." The stranger pushes himself up and grabs both of my thighs together putting it to his right shoulder. I whimpered while biting my lips to keep my loud moans to myself. My brother's going to catch us. He is going to...

"Ah!... haa.. huge c-cock aahaa...nn..."

"Yes, baby? Got the answer already?"

"hnn... you..are..hnnn...mm.." This cock, it's ripping me apart...

"Who..am I?" he slid into my deepest. He did it twice slow yet hard, hitting my bundle of pleasure nerves. "Come on, say it baby...WHO. AM. I?"

"..Oh god! Na.. Naru-t-to!" I cried loud, cumming all over myself again. "Hiyaa...mmph!" He held my cock close to my belly as I arched my back and cum shoots over my check and neck.

There was silence for a moment. The thrusting stopped but he didn't pull out of my hole. The stranger shifted on my bed, hovering above me once again bringing our chest together.

"You're so cute." he chuckled, breathing on my right ear and caressing my other cheek until my pants subsided.

. . .

"Why didn't you tell me it was you in the first place?" Shooting him a glare

"Because I love it when Sasuke becomes such a horny kitten around strangers attacks him." he smirked. I blushed at that fact.

"You're a...a...pervert!"

"Yeah..yeah..says the other one." I punched him softly on the shoulders.

"If my brother finds out about this, you'll gonna get us killed!"

"I think not. They must have been dead drunk downstairs by now. Unless you've woken them up with your moans..."

"Oh fuck..Was I that loud?"

"Yeah. sort of." he nods. My eyes widens at the realization pushing Naruto's body away.

"Get off. Get off."

"Hey. I'm still inside you and STILL hard."

"Get OFF now."

"You selfish brat. I made you cum twice and you won't even give me some release." He growled.

"Aniki will find out."

"I locked the door. Just be quiet." He rolled on bed changing our positions. Now it's me up on top of him.

"I know how much you miss this..." Naruto slowly rolled up his hips into me. In this position, his cock goes in further. "Now, make me come quick before he gets us." he squeezes my buttcheeks together as we I begin to rock with him. Eyes slowly closing, feeling it again and again pounding my insides.

"aaa...haa...so..fucking.. deep...like this.."  
"I know you love it riding."

My hands held unto the headboard for support, gasping softly. "oh god..." how I miss his huge cock so much. The bed was rocking hard that the creaking sound can obviously be heard downstairs. Naruto suddenly lifts me up from the bed. He asks me to hold myself around his neck and finally puts my feet down on the floor and turns me around facing the wall to consume fucking. Both hands grab my small waist and starts going in and out in a faster rhythm that my body would frantically lift up.

"Shi..sh-shit!..."

"Feels good?"

"Ye-yess...so good..ngh! Please...faster..."I said whimpering on my shoulder while we both thrust together in standing position. Naruto holds my cock in his right hand and pumps it in time of his hard thrust and showers me with scattered hickies on my nape. I am trembling with so much need for this. I've never felt so good like this in the past few weeks.

"Tighten up that tiny hole for my cock...squeeze it...make me cum..."

"Naru...naru..hiyaa..!"

"Yes..like that.. Fuck what a tight ass..."

"Please..please give me more..mmmore!"

"Sshh...you're getting louder there..."

"mmm...ngh..! Aah!" I bit again my lips, whimpering silently, but sometimes I gasps in surprise when he strucks my prostate directly making me wobble on my feet and my eyes rolled back to my skull as wave of intense orgasm hit me again, screaming softly.  
"ugh!" cum drips on his hands, some tainted my cream walls. I breathed in shaking. At that same time, I feel Naruto's penis contract. There was that animalistic growl again. I knew it.

"Come on my face. Please ...come on my face." I begged. He pulled out his dick and pushed me down. I thrust my head up and closes my eyes waiting for him to come. With just a few strokes of his giant cock, thick spurts of semen sprayed all over my face.  
"mmm..."

"Pretty baby is such a slut." I smiled looking up from below as I licked him slowly. Sucking the few left behind that oozed from his still unbelievable hard cock.

"Pedo-pervert" I retorted giggling.

"Haha. Right. Can go for another round?" he asked devilishly when he pulls me up to lick my cheek and embraces me. His cock is poking again on my abdomen.  
"As long as aniki won't find out." I kissed him hard standing on tiptoes. "We can do it over and over. So, Naruto..." I walked to my study table bending over it seductively. "Fuck me like this and fill me up next."  
The night goes on for the two of us but neither of us knew that someone behind that door is listening since half of the time with hard on poking from his pants.

* * *

**A/N:** _Somehow, I think this lacks something... What do you think is wrong? Except my bad english... Give me some ideas to in next chapter.  
_

_Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my fics and also those who gave their greetings on my recovery! :D As much as I would like to answer your question reviews, I can't name them on my authors notes since most are Anonymous. So maybe next time, you could put on your names or login accounts so I can chat up with you guys too! :D _

_I will dedicate another chapter to another lucky, loyal reviewer! let's see...  
_

_I uploaded a new NaruSasu Fanfiction, Guilty Addiction. Check it out guys! :)_


End file.
